


Be My Angel

by w0lfmoon



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Mazzy Star, Songfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w0lfmoon/pseuds/w0lfmoon
Summary: a short fluffy Bucky x Reader drabble set to Mazzy Star's "Be My Angel"also posted on tumblr under my marvel side blog, buckys-little-angel





	Be My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all. So this is my first Bucky fic ever, I hope I do him justice. I just wanted to write a cute little fluff piece because I adore this man with all my heart and he deserves all the love. The song that inspired this is “Be My Angel” by Mazzy Star. This is also my first fanfic in many months after a severe writer’s block period so it may not be the best. Also I chose to ignore Infinity War because I am still in shambles over it. So this is a post Civil War AU.
> 
> Enjoy, and again, I apologize if it is rushed and not that great because writer’s block sucks so much.
> 
> Not much warnings, except some references to sex, but for the most part it’s fluffy as hell. xoxo
> 
> and again, this is posted on my marvel tumblr as well! xoxo

_don’t leave me lonely_  
don’t leave me unhappy  
just bring me up  
into your faith 

As soon as James Buchanan Barnes saw you, he was smitten and knew you were meant to be his. Something in your sweet, gentle nature lured him to you; your honeyed eyes, innocent glossy smile and chestnut eyes that, in certain lights, were a light gold, enchanted him all the more. He was convinced that you were a real life angel sent to him, and he knew he had to have you.

The problem, naturally, was that Bucky Barnes was not the same man he was in 1943. Thanks to violent trauma through his days in HYDRA, Bucky felt that he was too tainted to ever be given kindness, let alone love. Maybe he was loved, in another lifetime, but who would love a broken former assassin? Or so he believed. 

When he met you when he was brought back to the Avengers Tower after his period in Wakanda, oh how he remembers your giggle when you said your name, and he remembers the crimson blush when he, being the gentleman that he was, pressed a gentle kiss to your hand, he couldn’t help but begin to believe that maybe he could find solace in a woman again. 

_if you don’t need me_  
then don’t deceive me  
letting my freedom  
turn into stone 

In the months following meeting you, Bucky was determined to get closer to you, in any way he could whether that be volunteering to be your partner during missions, always sitting with you during movie nights, particularly those nights when someone would choose a riveting horror movie, which he used as an excuse to wrap a protective arm around you, and to his surprise, he always found that you would melt into his embrace, as if you were meant to be there. He also found that he was captivated by your love for historical research, a skill that you brought to the team, but also a passion you wanted to give to the world as well. Bucky has sat with you through the nights when you couldn’t sleep and had to sort through archival materials that the New York historical society was more than happy to send you. If anything, he fell more in love with you then, because this was where you shined the most. He was absolutely smitten.

And of course, this affection for you did not go unnoticed by the rest of the team. In fact, Bucky’s affections was the center of many teasing, mainly from Stark, Barton, Wilson, and even that punk ass best friend of his, Steve Rogers. There was never a moment when a gaze that lingered far longer than necessary and without your awareness that Bucky wasn’t teased for. But in the end, despite their jabs, the team believed that you were meant for Bucky. How he would bring it to your attention, they had no idea when or how. But they had their bets, naturally. 

It wasn’t as if you didn’t think about him yourself. _In fact,_ he was all you ever thought about, and both Nat and Wanda saw it in your eyes, and of course, they gave you their fair share of teasing, but also agreed that you and Bucky were meant to be. In fact, Wanda was insistent that you and Bucky would be together forever. To which you sighed and replied, “At least one of us is optimistic.”

And tonight was one of those nights where you wanted to be alone, spread across your bed, dressed in only a flimsy little white nightie, your curls rambunctiously reaching everywhere. It was on these nights where you thought of him the most, of his smile, the smile that lit up an entire room, the smile that made your heart weak and your thighs squeeze together in friction. And where you thought of his embrace, his presence, everything about him. You were in love with Bucky Barnes. 

Outside of your room, Bucky stood, his arm ready to knock, but he felt himself froze. What if your feelings were nothing more than platonic? What if you laughed? What if….

“You can do this Barnes, fuck the what ifs,” he scolded himself. He waited too long for this. It was now or never….

**knock. knock.**

the sound of two hard knocks at your door rushed you back into reality. Not really one to be embarrassed about your night wear, you went to see who it was, and to your shock, it was the man of all your affections, standing before you, looking disheveled (but somehow still so handsome) and… nervous?

“Bucky? What can I do for you? Here come in,” You began to ramble, rushing him into the room. Bucky, for a moment, seemed frozen, completely in awe at how, even at night, you managed to look as if you just stepped right from heaven.

When he realized he was ogling you, he cleared his throat and entered your room, “I…I wanted to talk to you about something, Y/N.”

Oh boy. 

“oh sure, sit on the bed with me,” and you pulled his metal arm– he was always surprised at how you never seemed disgusted or put off by the sight of it– and pulled him to sit beside you. 

Okay, Barnes, he reassured himself, you can do this.

“I..I just wanted to tell you, y/n, that I really really like you, like from the moment I saw you, I knew you had to be mine and mine only. I just..adore everything about you, doll. From you adorable smile, to the passion you put into your research, and I just… fuck, doll, I guess what I want to ask is if you would be my angel?”

for a minute, it was dead silent and Bucky felt the weight of the world begin to cave in his chest, but it was relieved when he suddenly felt a soft pair of lips crash against his, and that’s when he knew the answer.

When you broke apart, Bucky noticed the tears running down your face and immediately began to wipe them with his thumb, and you couldn’t suppress the pure euphoria inside your chest and giggled.

“ Yes yes yes a million times yes, Bucky, I will be yours. I have always been yours. From the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew I was yours and you were mine.” 

Bucky couldn’t help the grin that began to break out, and the tears of joy that now began to run down his face. He kissed you once more and wrapped his arms around your waist, as if to ensure that you could never leave.

You didn’t want to. You were right where you were meant to be.

_just be my angel if you love me_  
be my angel in the night  
be my angel cuz you need me  
be my angel and treat me right   


**Author's Note:**

> okay that’s it, I hope it wasn’t too terrible. Like I said, I went months without writing anything in terms of plot, so forgive me if it was rushed, I just really wanted to do a fluffy Bucky piece. Anyways, I hope someone enjoys it.


End file.
